i can't think of one
by demonic chibi-fox
Summary: during an attack on young naruto he unlock something noone knew about


Me: well, right now I think is one of the more uncommon fanfics

Jkip: yep, so what's it called?

Me: I don't know, though any help for reviewers is appreciated

Jkip: well you ruined my fun, so now what?

Me simple, this –slaps Jkip with a fish-

Jkip: why'd ya do that? –Gets slapped-

Me: because I can –slaps Jkip again- now If only this had a video function…

Jkip: I hate you. –Gets slapped-

Me: so, you forget, even if it's at our expense, I always like a little humor, if only to lighten the mood –slaps Jkip-

Jkip: fine, it's war –slaps me-

Me: story start –slaps Jkip-

* * *

"Talking"

**A.N.**

'Thinking' 

Jutsu

"**Bjuu talk" 'thinks'**

* * *

"Get back here you demon and take your punishment," a random angry, very angry villager yelled, "this is for my wife and brother"

"Please I didn't do any thing, I swear, please, just stop, please, I beg you" our chibi-Naruto yelled

Alas, it did no good, if anything; it attracted more attention for the villagers and shinobi of Konoha causing them to see the sight of a villager attacking Naruto warranting them into a mob wanting the 'demon's' blood.

"All right you little demon scum, it's time for you to die" an ANBU said unsheathing his katana "die"

"Die" was the last thing Naruto heard before he felt a stinging in his eyes and a nearly magical, in his opinion, blast of power around the eye area when he noticed that everything was slowing down to a degree, when he realized that even with his newfound power, he still couldn't make it out in time. Then he passed out from one last burst of the magical power, but not before looking his attacker straight in the eye and muttering the one thing that would seal his attacker's fate.

"Tsukuyomi" then Naruto and his attacker feinted right on the spot, one from chakra exaction, and the other from the mental strain.

…

….

…..

……

end….

…I'm kidding…

"ANBU, stop them all, and kill any who resist, I think that Anko and Ikibi will be pretty pleased with all of them" the third hokage told the more loyal ANBU

"hai hokage-sama" the ANBU said then dispersed into the crowd with cries of 'no, I didn't do anything' or 'the damn demon deserved it' hell even 'I hope that you like your place in hell, ya traitorous ANBU, cause that's where your going'

"now where is Naruto-kun?" the third asked himself "Naruto! Naruto, are you ok?"

"o-oji-san? Is that you?' Naruto said weakly

"yes Naruto, I'm here, now hold on until we get to the hospital" the third told Naruto "and be sure to not go towards the light"

"all right oji-san" Naruto said before passing out

"kuso…" the third cursed "SHUSHIN"

now mind you when a hokage comes into the hospital, generally it's just a stroll, but when one appears with a gravely injured child in his arms it's an emergency, but when it's Naruto Uzumaki, it's just another chance to try and kill him, unless he is with the hokage personally, then just treat him as poorly as possible and hope he dies, but now isn't one of those times.

"I need a immediate medical help" the third yell

"hai hokage-sama" the doctors replied

_'good, Naruto is safe, at least now I can get some sleep' _the old hokage said to himself

* * *

end, really this time

Me: well, I feel that it went pretty well, you?

Jkip: ya, though it was a little short

Me: well, this is only a prologue, so the events in-between will be explained later, I mean I don't want to go though six years, besides, the action really gets started at the bridge battle; though for all for you who are saying 'why'd ya give a freaking' six year old the- 

Jkip: don't say it, let the readers figure out what you gave him

Me: fine, just get off me, now as I was saying the reason is that the fox created it, and Naruto's life was in danger, so he gave Naruto it, if only long enough to save himself, but until I say so it is locked up

Jkip: well then I guess this is good-bye until the next chapter

Me: be sure you give me some ideas about the title, I'll need them. bye


End file.
